fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I'm Shiro. Nice to meet ya! Have you heard of my father Ryoma? I'm training to be stronger than him!" Home * "Summoners sure are amazing. If I had that kind of power, I'd call the strongest Heroes and spar nonstop!" * "I may not look it, but I'm a prince of Hoshido. Not that I knew this growing up in the Deeprealms... I still have trouble wrapping my head around one day becoming a king." * "Don't get so caught up in other tasks that you neglect your training. I can take over fishing duties for you. Besides, there's nothing like a freshly grilled fish to get you pumped up!" * "I know you're not much of a fighter, but how about we test your strength? You can arm wrestle, can't you?" * "Yo, Kiran! You caught me training. I really know my way around a lance, don't ya think?" * "Phew! I ran all the way here to give you this greeting from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Yo, you got some time today? Then let's chat! I've had something on my mind for a while now... You're the strongest member of the Order of Heroes, right? I mean, your strategies are pretty solid... Not to mention how you can summon all those awesome Heroes! Since coming here, you helped me realize there's more to being strong than swinging a weapon. I've really come to admire your type of strength. So I'll make up for the fact you can't fight like the rest of us. If you ever need help, just give me a holler and I'll come running. I'll take out any enemy who gets in your way! You've truly mastered the power of your soul. So until I learn how to use that sort of strength for myself... allow me to fight by your side." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "You're saying I can get stronger by helping the Order of Heroes?" * "If you're feeling a bit sluggish, let's head out for a run." * "Lances beat katana, so that means I should be able to best my father." * "If it's all right with you, let me help out with your work around here. I can turn anything into a training session!" * "I want to test my skills. Do you know any Heroes who would be up for sparring?" * "Someday I'll inherit Raijinto from my father..." * "Haha" * "I always try to fight the strongest foes I can find, but I don't try to take them on alone anymore. I want to keep fighting by your side." Map * "Right!" * "I'm Shiro!" * "Let's battle!" Level Up * "This is what I've been training for!" (5-6 stats up) * "Oh yeah! Getting stronger by the day!" (3-4 stats up) * "Maybe I didn't train enough... I need to step it up." (1-2 stats up) * "Is this your way of telling me I need to build inner strength, too?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Any last words?" * "You ready for this?" * "I won't give up!" * "I won't lose." Defeat * "Father... I'm sorry..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes